thelandofstoriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Starboardia
Starboardia is a short story written by Conner, during one of his English classes. It’s about a pirate adventure set in the Caribbean Sea around the early 1700s. The story follows Captain Auburn Sally and her all-female crew as they search deserted islands for buried treasure. The story is first mentioned in An Author's Odyssey, when Conner thinks of the idea to travel into his own short stories to recruit an army. He and Alex then retrieve the story from Mrs. Peters, along with 3 other stories - Galaxy Queen, The Ziblings, and The Adventures of Blimp Boy. When Conner became a writer, the short story was adapted and expanded into a set of books called the "Starboardia sagas".TLOS VI, prologue, p. 9 " "First up is my short story 'Starboardia,'" Conner said excitedly. "It's a pirate adventure set in the Caribbean Sea around the early 1700s. The story's about Captain Auburn Sally and her all-female crew as they search deserted islands for buried treasure." "TLOS V, ch 7, p. 108 Plot Alternate plot caused by Alex and Conner's presence It was a beautiful day in the Caribbean Sea. The pirates of the Dolly Llama found Alex and Conner floating in the water, and brought them onto the boat. Conner was mistaken to be a warlock, so the pirates tied him and Alex up. After that, the pirates lowered their sails to let the ocean air fill them, while the captain (Auburn Sally) stared wistfully into the distance. Suddenly, the British Navy showed up in the Royal Tantrum, and after some clever romantic banter between its captain (Admiral Jacobson) and Sally, they started to fight. After a short and quick battle, the pirates won, and all the sailors were put into the cells belowdecks, along with the twins. In the cells, the sailors were making themselves comfortable, enjoying imprisonment after months of labor in their ship. At the urging of Conner, they revealed that they knew their Admiral was in love with Sally. Then the female pirates arrived to escort Jacobson, Conner, and Alex to join Sally for dinner. There, Conner managed to convince Sally to help him defeat the Literary Army, in exchange for his help with defeating Smoky-Sails Sam. Suddenly, Siren Sue burst into the chambers, announcing the news of Smoky-Sails Sam's arrival. Conner gave Sally directions to Starboardia, an island which would help Sally defeat Sam, just like he had promised. Along the way, Conner told the story about Starboardia. Sam's ship briefly caught up with Sally's, but Alex used her magic in the pirates' favor; after that, Sally had her leave a few presents behind for Sam's fleet, including clusters of sharp rocks and red worms for the birds on Parakeet Island (as the worms cleanse their stomachs). At night, Conner explained the mechanics of Starboardia, and taught the pirates how to avoid the booby traps. At Starboardia, the pirates and the sailors managed to defeat most of Sam's men. Near the end of the battle, Sam shot Jacobson in the chest, when the last booby trap, a net full of boulders, dropped on top of him. As everyone mourned for Jacobson, he suddenly sat up, revealing the Heart of the Caribbean under his shirt, which had stopped the bullet. Afterwards, the female pirates and the sailors followed Conner to the Otherworld. Original plot Unknown (As Alex and Conner had interfered with the events in this story from the start, its original plot remains unknown.) Inspiration Auburn Sally's traits and personality was based on Goldilocks,TLOS V, ch 7, p. 121 but according to Conner, she was also based on Charlotte, as Sally's hair was auburn like her.TLOS V, ch 24, p. 374 Admiral Jacobson was inspired by Jack; his relationship with Sally mirrors Jack's relationship with Goldilocks. Trivia * There are two typos in Starboardia, which caused some embarrassment and awkwardness for the characters in the short story. Including: References Category:Conner's stories